halfdemonfandomcom-20200216-history
Roleplay: The Tale of Two Halves (Free Join!)
This Roleplay is created by SpongeBob100 & is under construction. Users *SB100 (Creator) *DARKEST PART OF THE STORM *VenomTheEchidna *Josh the Hedgehog Plot This plot actually focuses on the two sides of one of the EggPlankton Empire's female member, Layla the FoxSkunk & her good side, Layna. Layla feels a bit hollow without her other half, so Layla & Lanya get together for a get together, but the heroes didn't see how Layla can be doing good. How will Layla convince them that she wasn't doing anymore bad stuff this time? Characters (Add your characters here) *Layla the FoxSkunk (SB100) *Layna the FoxSkunk (SB100) *Jack the Hedgehog (SB100) *Patricia the Skunk (SB100) *Darkstorm-actu-sin *Darkstorm-actu-sin (AVRMC) *Kaz the Dog Demon (Venom) *Venom the Echidna (Ven) *Vorkata Everburn *Dromeo Barator *Josh the Hedgehog (JTH) *Rey the Hedgedragon (JTH) *Thomas the Echidna (JTH) *Joshua Zephyrius (AVRMC) RolePlay Part 1: Deep Hollow Thoughts, Layla & Layna Together Again (We can see that Layla the FoxSkunk is in deep thought.) Layla: (sighs as she remembers her good half being split apart from her) My good half... She's still out there & all these past plans, I've always came up short, my dark curse of having two sides. I got nothing else in my mind. The question that still remains is, what do I do now? (Sadly walks off, when a thunderstorm begins to come) Lanya: (noticing her dark self, Layla in deep thought) Oh my... (Goes up to Layla) Layla? Layla: (turns to Layna) Layna? What do you want, I'm self loathing over here. Layna: You should come inside, there's a thunderstorm coming. Layla: Why should I? I always come up short of absolute victory in my evil plans. And now I've got nothing to throw at the heroes anymore. I'm done. Lanya: (comforts Layla) I felt the same way, being that were both the same girl, but were also like twin sisters. Come on, let's get you back home. Layla: (sighs) Alright, do that. Layla & Layna: (heading back to Layla's house together) Unknowingly to them, a vaguely familiar Mobian dog demoness watches them from afar, hiding herself in the trees. Kaz: (whispering to herself) "I knew it... I just knew that she couldn't be trusted. But who was that other mortal with her? Intriguing..." ????: Give her time, no one can resist the darkness within (In the Dark Forest) Layla: Layna? Thank you for taking me back home. Maybe someday I'll repay you back. Layna: It's alright, Layla. (Felt that it's beginning to rain) Quick, let's hurry inside. Layla & Layna: (hurries over to Layla's haunted house & enter inside, feeling a bit wet) Layla: The rain does feel nice, but it still doesn't help me. Layna: Are you suffering from depression because of your failures? Layla: (sighs) Yes. Last week, I tried my best to stop Jack & Patricia, but that was the last straw. My evil ways are on it's last legs. At first I was in denial & try to think of anymore evil plans, but none of them don't make any sense. Layna: What happen next? Layla: The next day, I feel like I woke up from the wrong side of the bed & I felt so much anger that it's better out than in. I never talked to anyone like that ever again since then. And then another 2 days after that, I tried bargaining, but they all think that I'm weird by doing it. Layna: And you've got into depression after that. Layla: Exactly. (Sits down feeling depressed) (sighs sadly) something taps on a log Layna: (notices something) Layla? What was that? Layla: (looks at a log) I think there's something out there. Dromeo: Growls and stalks them) Layla: Who's that? Layna: Let's just slowly back away to a safe place. Layna & Layla: (slowly backs away & quickly runs into the bedroom, screaming hiding under the bed) Layla: How did that thing find us? Layna: It must've followed us here. Layla: What do they want with us anyway? What did I ever do to him? A voice was heard behind Dromeo. "And what do you think you are doing?" Dromeo: What must be done Layna: I'm guessing that it's not good. Layla: Follow me. Layla & Layna: (quietly sneaks to the back door to escape from the back way) "You seem to be honest enough. However, you will not succeed!" the voice said. Layna: What was that? Layla: Please tell me that's not who I think it is... (Suddenly lightning strikes near the house, scaring Layla & Layna) Layla & Layna: AAH! (Quickly pack the essentials only in 2 suit cases) Layla: That's it! We're outta here! Layla & Layna: (begins to quickly make a run for it outside the storm, while the thunderstorm rages on with heavy rain, lightning strikes & thunder crashes) "A storm," the voice answered. Dromeo: Chases after) "You're not getting away, fool!" the voice said. A man of royal bearing chases Dromeo. Kaz watches some more, her fur completely drenched in rain. A pair of Firey orange eyes watch Kaz: "Hmmm..." Layla: (drenched in rain) Seriously! Just a little explanation on why your chasing me & Layna for? Layna: (drenched in rain as well) Quick, let's use this! (Grabs Layla's flying broom) Layla & Layna: (quickly starts up Layla's flying broom & hops on it to fly away as fast as they can away from the Dark Forest) Layla: Did we make it? Layna: (looks back at the Dark Forest for a moment) I think we've lost them. Layla: (sighs in relief as she continues flying on her broomstick with Layna) That's a relief. Dromeo watches from below growling angrily from letting his quarry escape The man appeared before Dromeo. "You shall suffer the consequences!" (Far away from the Dark Forest) Layla & Layna: (land Layla's flying broom near the pond & hops off) Layla: I think we're safe. Layna: I think we need to hide you until the heat dies down, but where? Layla: (sighs) I have a feeling I know. Come on. Layla & Layna: (heads off to a familiar orange & pink 2-into-1 house) Darkstorm: hmmmmm ???: (hiding behind a tree) Part 2: A Surprise Visit, A Hide-Away Stay In (Inside Jack & Patricia's 2-into-1 home) Jack: (sleeping, but is having trouble upon hearing the door knocking) Who could that be? Patricia? Who's that at the door? Patricia: (offscreen, having a shower) I'm sorry, but I'm in the shower. Jack: (sighs) Ok, I'll get it. (Goes up to the door to see Layla & Layna) ?! Layla & Layna: (completely drenched in rain) Hi... Jack: Layla & Layna? What are you doing here? Layla: First of all, thank you for answering the door at such a late hour. Jack: Can you please cut to the chase, I'm very sleepy. Layna: Well you see... Layla needs your help. Jack: Layla needed my help? Layla: Yes, you see... I'm fresh out of evil plots & I feel like that I'm a failure of anything evil as of this moment. Someone is sent to after me & Layna & we were hoping if we can crash with you & Patricia until the heat dies down? Layna: Please help us. And please help Layla. Jack: (sighs) Ok, you may be evil, but I can't stand to see anyone suffer, especially when it's a villain. Besides you two you could use a roof over your head. (Sniffs) And a bath to go with it. Layla: Thank you so very much. We'll never forget your kindness, Layna: Yes indeed, thanks. ????:hmmmmmm Josh: (hiding behind a tree, peeking at ???) That vocal mannerism is awfully familiar. Darkstorm:(AVR) Such a strange world "Indeed, yet there will be no problems in terms of causal loops," responded Joshua beside him. "Moreover, I sense my parallel self behind us." Josh: (appers from the tree) W-well, no use hiding it, then. It makes sense, though. Jack: (to Layla) Listen, how will I know you won't try to destroy me & Patricia? Layla: Look, I won't allow any harm come to you or your skunk girl friend Patricia, during our stay. Besides, I didn't even bring any potions, here check my clothes. (About to take off her clothes) Jack: (stops her with a hand gesture signalling stop) No no no, it's ok. I believe you. So you here for a stay & it's just you two? Layna: Yes, just the two of us. May we come in? Jack: Oh why not. Layla & Layna: (comes inside) Patricia: (still in the showers, but is nearly done, offscreen) Jack, who's that at the door? Jack: Surprise guests whom your not going to believe. Patricia: (finished in the showers, drying herself, offscreen) I'll be right down as soon as I get dressed. (Wraps herself around in a towel) Jack: She'll be here in a minute. Layna: I guess we can make ourselves at home, until the heat dies down. "Say, my parallel self, what is your business in this strange place?" asked Joshua. Josh: (whispering to Joshua) We are keeping an eye on Layla. "Oh, I see. Then we shall help you in your endeavor," Joshua replied, concealing his presence from the 2-in-1 house using Ancient Aerokinesis. Darkstorm:(ear twitches) I seense more parrallel counter part nearby Joshua my friend "Yes, I saw him. He's quite the rude one, mind thee." Darkstorm:(AVR) Note taken my friend, and its not rude, untrusting "You do have a point. Yet I have to say, he has not taken notice of my hierarchy, which is unrighteous in any law," replied Joshua. Josh: Hmm, while you are calm all around him. Take him no heed, it's his given attitude when he interacts with stranger, even you're a king. He did that to me before. (Back Inside) Layla & Layna: (in the bathroom, taking turns in the showers) Patricia: (now fully dressed) Layla & Layna are both here? Jack: That's right, they're taking turns in the showers. Patricia: Well, it's a good thing that Layla & Layna comes by for a visit, but I'm surprised that Layla hasn't tried anything funny. Jack: Me neither. Anyway, it's time for bed, it's getting late. Patricia: Agreed. Goodnight Jack. Jack: Goodnight. Jack & Patricia: (head to their bedrooms) Joshua whispered to his parallel self. "Now, what should we do in the midst of this blue darkness?" Josh: (whispering) We need to find out what Layla is plotting in secret. Speaking of that woman, I sense the presence of another "parallel" entity. Seems to me that it is repulsive toward the essence of darkness. Layla & Layna: (wrapped in towels, drying themselves & wonders where are they gonna sleep for the night) ? Joshua lowered his head and his parallel self. "We need to conceal ourselves," he whispered. Josh: (whispering) Gotcha. Darkstorm:(Origin) Hey Jack Josh: (whispering) Lower down... Jack & Patricia: (in their pyjamas, sleeping) Jack: (wakes up) Hm? Hi Darkstorm, what are you doing here? It's the middle of the night. Josh: Oh, for Zephyr's sake... "I am getting the feeling that he is about to interfere with our plans," Joshua thought. Darkstorm:(Origin) Need a place to crash for the night "I knew it. He's going to rest in that house then to keep watch for us. Like the parallel Darkstorm, his affinity is darkness, so his overall parameters do well in the dark," he thought. "We must be extremely cautious," he whispered to his parallel self. Josh: (whispering) Got it. Jack: Alright Darkstorm, you can stay. Goodnight. (Goes back to sleep) Joshua slanted his eyes, expecting that would happen. He completely concealed his presence with his Ancient Aerokinesis. Darsktorm sleeps on the couch Josh: (conceals his presence as well; whispering) What's his deal, anyway? "As I said, he might keep watch. We must not stay near the living room," whispered Joshua. Josh: Got it. The two similar entities darted off without being seen, traveling like ghosts to where Layla and Layna is. Darkstorm:(Origin, Grunts in his sleep, his ears on a hair trigger to wake him up) Layla & Layna: (sleeping in the guest room) Layla: (in thought: I hope things come out good in the end.) Josh: Uh-huh. "We may need to stay for the night," Joshua telepathized. Josh: (telepathizes) You're right. They teleported to a large tree behind the house and slept near the thickest regions at the top. Part 3: An Awkward Morning, Breakfast Time (The Next Morning) Jack, Patricia, Layla & Lanya: (wakes up upon the sound of a rooster crowing & gotten out of their beds) Jack & Patricia: (head to the kitchen) Patricia: (in her pink pyjamas) Morning guys. Jack: (in his green pyjamas) Time for breakfast. Layla & Layna: (head downstairs to the kitchen, wearing pyjamas as well, a purple one for Layla & a yellow one for Layna) Joshua woke up. "My parallel self, how fare thee?" Josh: I'm cool. Layla does not seem to be doing something strange back there. "I see. Should we enter the house in a casual manner?" Josh: Good plan. They flew above the roof and landed on the doorstep. Josh: (knocks the door) Layla: I'll get it. (Opens the door) Hello? Josh: (standing before her formally) Oh, what a surprise. Darsktorm:(Spot Layla and Roars) Josh: Dude, don't let your instincts rule you. Layna: Hi everyone. We didn't expect for you to come this early. Layla: Yeah, we're still in our pyjamas. Layla & Layna: (sits on their chairs near the dinner table) Jack: Hi Josh & Darkstorm. What are you doing here? Josh: Hanging out. Say, is that Layla with you? Patricia: Yes, for you see, we have a truce. Someone is after Layla & Layna & we don't know why. Jack: Even though Layla is evil, but we can't let anyone especially the villains suffer. We're not cruel as the villains are. Patricia: (serving pancakes with blackberries to Layla & Layna) That's why we're taking care of Layna & Layla until the heat dies down. Josh: I see. Joshua telepathized with his parallel self. "Bring me some tidings." Josh: (telepathizes) Do you know the someone who is after Layla and Layna? "I think I do. I encountered some sort of Apocalian. It secretly chased these two chimeric mephitids while I took pace to stop it. Do your friends have knowledge of him?" Josh: An Apocalian... Guys, may you enumerate Apocalians that you are familiar of? Darkstorm: Why doesn't your Parallel self ask us in person Josh: I am the parallel self, though. And he does not do that, because he's very withdrawn from people who have no trust in him. I have to say, if one has no trust in him, he will have no trust in that person. Layla: (happily eating the blackberries) Layna: We don't know who it was. We barely got a look, but we don't know who it was. Oh, and uh Layla just loves blackberries as much of Patricia's love of blueberries. Patricia: (eating blueberries happily) Jack: Uhhh... Yeah. Darkstorm:(eating his eggs) Josh: Yeah, typical. Darkstorm:(AVR, Appears) Josh: (bows) Greetings, Parallel Drak'Vorkata. Darkstorm:(Origin, Snarls) Darkstorm:(AVR) SIT BOY Darkstorm:(stops and sits down) Josh: Wow. You sure are assertive in your own way. "Now's the time for my entrance!" Joshua thought as he entered the house in unknown speeds, creating a shockwave behind him. "My apologies, my speed is unstable around these parts." Josh: My other self! Jack: Ok, hold the phone. I get that Layla & Layna of twins of the same person, but two Darkstorm's & two Josh's? Wow. Layla: (sighs) I guess I am feeling left out of anything new, that's all. I... (Feeling a bit nervous & a bit shy) Patricia: Are you ok, Layla? (Comforts Layla) You seem worried. Layna: Oh my, I think Layla might be back to her shy behaviour. Josh: Very unusual. "I suppose," responded Joshua. Josh: The only difference we can make between a causal loop pair and a antipodal pair is that a causal loop pair is composed of two persons of the similar essence yet of different vessels and embodiment. This will mean that I and Joshua are neither one entity nor the same. As illustrated, I and Joshua are of two parallel lines. "In the case of those two mephitids, they are of similar vessels and embodiment but they are of different essences. They are of one embodiment but they are not the same, because they have moral polarities. One is evil, one is good. However, the evil one becomes good by the influence of the good half. I can depict you two being one line yet the two arrows are pointing at opposite directions," Joshua elaborated. "And let me tell you, Jack. I am not Josh—I am Joshua Zephyrius." Darkstorm:(AVR) I am the Parallel of this Darkstorm Actu Sin, just a little less paranoid. "Yes," agreed Joshua. Darkstorm:(Hmph Jack: ... Awkward. Josh: Darkstorm, you're copying my vocal mannerism. Layla: I'm seriously done! Patricia: (comforts Layla) It's ok, Layla. It's ok. If Layla can stay, she can stay. Besides, she would make a great roommate. Layla: You really think so. Patricia: I know so. Layna: Good thinking. Layla: (smiles a bit, as she barely remembers a flashback long since forgotten before that she turn dark) (sighs sadly again) Darkstorm:(Origin) fine bit my head is on a swivle Joshua sighed, knowing that he sounds like lying to everyone. "You think so?" Josh: Don't worry, my friend, he's just trying to catch attention for a brief moment. It's normal for him to act like that. Joshua nodded in agreement. Darkstorm: Avr) Paranoid much Jack: I think we can take care of Layla Layna: Maybe it won't be so bad after all. Part 4: Pillow Fight! (We can see Jack exercising to keep himself in shape, however he was interrupted with a pillow hitting him on the face.) Jack: (looks around, frantically) Hey! What the...?! Layla: (She & Layna holding pillows) Sorry, Layna & I are having a pillow fight! Layna: Care to join us? Jack: Uh, no, I'm good. Just exercising to get into shape. Darkstorm:(Origin, napping) Joshua does a cartwheel then flips beside Jack. A pillow is flung towards Layla and Layna. Darkstorm:(Origin, yawns awake) Layla & Layna: (barely ducks down) Patricia: (is seen stretching her limbs & tail to warm up) A pillow fight sounds nice & friendly. Josh: (travels in supersonic speeds; jumps above Layla and Layna and grabs the pillow on the floor) You're good for twins like you. I am impressed, honestly. Layla: Thanks. It appears that we've gone off in the wrong hang. Layna: Yeah, it appears so. Wanna join in on the pillow fight? Darkstorm:(hmmmmmmmm Josh: I'm in! Darkstorm:(AVR) Ditto "It's 'other self' you call him, though," Joshua responded. "Wait, what? Oh, you're in, I suppose." Darkstorm:(AVR) Hmmmmm Layla: Alright then. Let's do it. PILLOW FIGHT! Layla, Layna & Patricia: (begins throwing pillows at each other, Josh & Darkstorm AVR) Josh: With a twist! (focused; grabs the pillows thrown at him and at AVR Darkstorm and hurls the pillows back at Layla and Layna) Darkstorm:(AVR, tosses a pillow at Josh) Josh: (catches the pillow at hurls it at Patricia) Darkstorm:(origin) hmmmm Patricia, Layla & Layna: (laughing together as they're having fun in a pillow fight with Josh & Darkstorm AVR) Jack: You guys have your fun, I'll just... Go... Do things. (turns to Darkstorm Origin) Is something wrong, Darkstorm? Darsktorm:(Origin) Skeptical Joshua scoffed. "That is always you..." Josh: (running at supersonic speeds) Come again, Darkstorm? (passes by the original Darkstorm, causing a gust of wind to blow toward the two) Joshua was startled but refreshed. "In spite of the unnecessary paranoia in the vicinity, I do not feel influenced." Darkstorm:(AVR) He doesn't trust us and he has reason not to we are a paradox Joshua "Who gives such care to a small matter at hand? A causal loop does not harm anyone in the vicinity: only the minds of those who lack any trust with others. Anywho, I have no care for anyone that lacks trust in the truth," he replied. Jack: Look, I know that you guys each have someone that are the same person, but maybe just maybe we can teach Layla how to care for others. And you know what, I'm actually starting to like Layla's face turn. Josh: I don't see that being straight to the point, Jack. Anyways, it is a different story when I throw THIS! (flings a pillow at Jack) Darkstorm:(Origin, Looks at Layla) Jack: (got hit by a pillow) Oh now it's on. (Grabs a pillow & throws its at Josh) Come on Darkstorm Origin, a pillow fight is fun! Josh: (grabs the pillow) I'll answer it for you! (throws the pillow with full force at the original Darkstorm) Darkstorm:(Eye twtiches) Darkstorm:(AVR) *hits the deck* Layla: Darkstorm? Are you ok? It's just a pillow fight. Layna: There's no need to be cross about it. Darkstorm: Origin (Pulls out pillow cannon) Jack: (now surprised) Oh heck. O_O Patricia: Hit the deck! Jack, Patricia, Layla & Layna: (quickly hits the deck in panic) Joshua crossed his arms. "Has not shot yet, must prepare," he spoke in chorus. Darkstorm:(Origin, fires a huge pillow at Joshua) Joshua scoffed. "Parallel attack, if you may." Josh: (running towards Joshua at supersonic speeds) Great shame be on you, Darkstorm! (jumps above Joshua and kicks the huge pillow with all his might, aiming at Darkstorm himself) Darkstorm:(Origin, hit in full force) Jack, Patricia, Layla & Layna: (huddled together, whispering together) Break. (Pats each other's shoulders in Union, grabbing their pillows & charges at Josh & Darkstorm Origin on all 4 sides) Jack: Charge! Jack, Patricia, Layla & Layna: (whack their pillows at Josh & Darkstorm, trying to hit them at all 4 sides) Josh: (flying around the room, got hit by pillows in different directions) Mayday, mayday! ....Just kidding. Darkstorm:(AVR) That seems rather unfair Layla: What? Josh has a huge pillow & Darkstorm Origin has a pillow cannon. "That huge pillow was fired from the pillow cannon of the original Darkstorm!" Joshua spoke. He controlled four pillows on the ground using his Ancient Aerokinesis and flung one pillow at full force toward each of the four—Jack, Patricia, Layla, and Layna. Darkstorm:(Avr Power kicks 3 at Layla and Layna) Jack, Patricia, Layla & Layna: (got blasted by multiple pillows) Layla & Layna: (throws more pillows at Darkstorm AVR) Jack & Patricia: (throws more pillows at Josh) Darkstorm:(Origin) Its time to get... Buck Wild (Fires the pillow Cannon) Josh: Whoa! (glides away; got hit on the head by one pillow from Jack or Patricia, causing him to backflip continuously mid-air, but regains after few moments) Incoming! (turns to see a barrage of pillows fired towards him) Joshua flew toward his parallel self and threw a flurry of punches at the pillows to defend him. Darkstorm:( AVR, Sits down for a moment) (The pillows continues flying over the place in a fun upbeat manner.) Part 5: Lunch Time & Flashback (Later at 12 Noon... After the Pillow Fight) Jack, Patricia, Layla & Layna: (panting heavily as they are exhausted after the pillow fight with 2 Darkstorms & Josh & Joshua) Layla: (laughing between pants) Oh man, this is actually more fun playing together. Layna: Yeah, I'm glad that we all had fun. Patricia: Yep. Jack: Ditto. Darkstorm: (AVR) hMMMMM Josh: Strangely enough, I feel younger than usual. Joshua sighed. "Darkstorm, it is quite annoying to my ears. How about you try something more pleasant?" Darkstorm:(AVR, Mearly Chuckles a bit) Joshua chuckled. Darkstorm:(Origin) How so Joshua scoffed. Layla: (feels her stomach growling) Oh, is it lunch time already? Patricia: (rubbing her stomach) I believe it is. Layna: Maybe we can have lunch together. Jack: Alright then. Let's see what we got? (checks the kitchen for some food) Josh: It better be new... Darkstorm:(Origin, going to take a hot shower) Jack: (brings out delicious food) Please explain why you like new food, Josh? Josh: ... I don't mean "new" as "fresh", but I say that "new" is "unique", like it is a new kind of food to me. Joshua sighed. "Sometimes, the context's difficulty varies with people... Worse, some of them take it literally," he thought. Darkstorm:(Origin, sings in the shower) Joshua puts his hands on his head due to slight annoyance. "Graceful Zephyr, doth he notice not his tone?" he thought. Josh: What's up? Joshua sighed in relief. "Nothing in particular..." Darkstorm:(AVR) Hate my singing? Patricia: It may not be like a 5 star resturant, but we will see what we got. Jack, Patricia, Layla & Layna: (checks the kitchen to see if it has any unique food for Josh) Josh: Hold your steeds, you four. You are so hasty—you have not comprehended what I told you. Darkstorm:(avr, Quite insulted) Layna: (to Darkstorm AVR) Are you ok, Darkstorm? Darkstorm:(Avr) Aye "Not really... I am somewhat piqued by your similarities, Darkstorm. If the parallel has the same physical characteristics as the original, then that means they are true parallel beings, like you and the original Darkstorm, whilst I and Josh are semi-parallel entities, since our bodies are obviously different. Interesting," elaborated Joshua. Darkstorm:(AVR) I see Jack, Patricia, Layla & Layna: (begins making lunch for everyone including themselves) Layla: (sighs) It is nice that we all got along. I never felt so... Complete in all my life. (Begins to having more flashbacks of her childhood past) Patricia: Layla, are you ok? Layla: I'm getting more flashbacks, way back in my childhood! Jack: It's ok, Layla. Let it out & tell us what happened in the past. Layla: (sighs) Since Patricia is 6 & I am 12 years, I was very shy to meet new people... (AVR: Darkstorm hunting was off-topic lol) Flashback Scene (In the Flashback we see a young little girl FoxSkunk, who is happened to be a shy 12 year old, Layla.) Layla (Past): (is too shy to meet new people & make new friends) (holding her stuff toy) (The people seem to walk past Layla, like she wasn't there. Until Layla found a tree to sit on.) Layla: (goes up to a tree & sit down, cuddling her stuff toy) (Just then, we can see a familiar young skunk coming up to Layla, we can see that the young skunk is a 6 year old Patricia the Skunk, holding a stuff toy as well) Patricia: (very excited) Hi, I'm Patricia. What's your name...? Layla: (very shy) Uh um... My name... Is... Layla? Patricia: Nice to meet you, Ms. Layla. Are you ok? Layla: (sighs) I was just looking for a friend. But that's the trouble... (Tears begin to form) I just can't because of my shyness. I just can't. Patricia: (goes up to Layla) Oh dear... I'm so sorry for you. Huggies will help. (Gives Layla a lovely hug) Layla: (is surprised) You actually care for me? Patricia: Yes, I love & care for everyone's will being including yours. Layla: (beginning to smile a bit) Wow... You truly do understand... I never felt so happy in my life. (Smiling even more) Thank you Patricia. Patricia: (smiles happily as well) Your welcome. Layla: Wanna come play with me? Patricia: Yes! I would love to with you! Layla: (smiles happily) (Montage begins to play as Patricia & Layla begins playing with each other & playing basic games like "Tag", "Catch", "Hide & Seek" & many more, while laughing, having fun with each other, until they relax, hugging each other as the Montage ends.) Layla: I never felt so alive in my life for a long time. You really did show me the light. Patricia: I was only trying to help you, because that's what friends do. Layla: (is surprised) Were friends? Patricia: Of course. Nothing is more precious than friends & family. Layla: (feeling a bit emotional) Wow, I... Never really have a friend before. Patricia: (hugs Layla again) Now you do. Layla: (hugging Patricia again, smiling) End of Flashback Scene Layla: (is feeling emotional with tears in her eyes) Darkstorm:(AVR, Holds her close to comfort her) Joshua crossed his arms, grinning. Josh: I have to say, it was a past that was nearly forgotten. However, thank goodness you have reminisced such memories. Layla: (hugs Darkstorm & Josh) Thank you all for helping me realise the error of my ways, especially you Patricia. Patricia: Aww... Group hug... ^w^ Jack, Patricia & Layna: (joins in the group hug) ^w^ Josh: (blushes) Y-You're welcome, Layla. Joshua grinned in silent laughter. Jack: That's very nice indeed. Which leaves me with only one question. Layla: And what would that be? Jack: If you have finally reformed, would EggPlankton be really mad about it? Layla: Yes & I'm done with that egg head know-it-all & his stupid EggPlankton Empire of his. For now on, I'm on my own path & I'm with you guys all the way. Layna: Glad to hear that from you. Patricia: Ok, but what about the other villains? Should they be in a rage too? Layla: They didn't need to know nothing. That is why, I am done with the villains for good. Layna: Especially the ones that are after us? Layla: Yeah, especially the ones that are after us, Layna. Darkstorm:(Origin) hmmmmmmm Joshua facepalmed. "This is giving me a very unsightly impression..." he thought. Layla: Darkstorm Origin? You seem a bit quiet, is everything ok? Darkstorm:(Origin) Ra'ha "Doubtful," thought Joshua. Part 6: Confrontation with Kaz, Tying up Loose Ends A female, black Labrador retriever is seen stalking them outside, watching them through the window. Obviously, it ends up being Kaz. Darkstorm:(avr) Who is she? Josh: Not who I am familiar with... Darkstorm: (Avr) *Looks the woman over* Who are you The (supposedly) Mobian Labrador growls. "That's none of your concern. Anyway, I'm here for the FoxSkunk. I want to have a little... talk, with the traitor." (though the Lyra plot is no longer canon, Layla and Kaz can be seen interacting in this ancient thing - http://amyrosethelooneytunes.wikia.com/wiki/Zira's_Vengence) Layla: (turns to Kaz) Kaz? What are you doing here & why talk to me? Darkstorm:(AVR) if your want to talk to her you have to talk to me Kaz: (cackling) "You've got to be serious! A weak, incompetent halfling like you doesn't stand chance against a dog demon like me. You're not even pure, I can tell by your scent; you're nothing more than a mutt!" Darkstorm:(Origin, Eye twitches) "Oh?" Joshua interjected. "I am not impressed." Layla: (goes up to Kaz, being assertive for her new friends) Hold it right there, Kaz. Don't you talk smack to my new friends like that. Jack, Patricia & Layna: (noticing Layla standing up for them, 2 Darkstorms, Josh & Joshua) Joshua immediately stood up. "Watch thine mouth, fiend! Your arrogance before the Drak'Vorkata himself shall guide you to your untimely demise!" Kaz: (smirks) "Ooh, I shall practice my curtsey then." (she scoffs) "Oh? I am still not impressed." Darkstorm:(Origin) Don't you turn you back on me Kaz Kaz: "Oh no, halfling. Perhaps you shouldn't turn your back on me." Darkstorm:(Origin, Roars Putting his wrist blades to Kaz's throat) IS THAT A CHALLENGE "Sounds VERY familiar," Joshua said. Jack: Kaz, stop talking in riddles & tell us why your here for Layla? Layna: What he said. Layla & Layna: (fluff up their foxskunk tails in anger) Kaz: "Oh, please. Why I'm here to kill her, obviously! I despise mutiny, you know; betraying someone is SUCH a heinous action. But enough chitchat..." (she pulls out an enchanted sword made from the bones of slain demons) "It's time to end this. Wouldn't you agree?" Layla: Your loss. (Surprise sprays her skunk gas at Kaz's face) Darkstorm:(Origin bites Kaz's Neck) She coughs, rubbing her eyes. Kaz: "D-darn... how is this happening? I can't lose to a mortal..." (she bites her paw, attempting to transform) Darkstorm roars Layla: Layna, Patricia, help me out. Jack, stay back. Patricia, Layla & Layna: (begins spraying their skunk gasses at Kaz, trying to stop her from transforming) Layla: Sorry Kaz, but you can still choose another lighter path. I've changed for the greater good & so can you. Kaz: (coughing) "I'd rather die!" (biting her paw; she is incredibly persistent) "I can't believe this..." (sighs) "I might as well stay here in the mortal realm. I'm practically useless without my powers. I'll just... let myself be killed by them, I suppose. There's nothing left for me." Patricia, Layla & Layna: (stops spraying) Patricia: Whoa whoa. We didn't say anything about killing you. Jack: That ain't the way. Besides, your better than this Kaz. After all these years you chose to stay away from the light, but we're trying to help you. Layla: Indeed. (Comforting Kaz) Your not bad, your just misunderstood. You must understand, that there is always a way that goodness will come to you. You still have goodness left in your heart & it's time to hug it out. (Gently hugs Kaz) Kaz: (smiles) "I... I guess you're right, to an extent. It's just that being a demon, I always thought Mobians and other beings as weak, insignificant. I simply took the form of a Mobian to manipulate others. Yet still... I don't think I completely trust all of you. I need some time to think about reforming." (begins walking off, turning around for a moment) "Layla... I-I'm sorry for what I did. It won't happen again, I assure you. Well, maybe." Layla: (smiles) It's alright. I understand. We all do. And good luck. Darkstorm:(Origin) hmmmmmmm Joshua sighed. Josh: Mmmmmmmh. Layna: Josh? Joshua? Darkstorm Origin? Are you three ok? Josh: Don't worry, I and Joshua are all right. We have no idea of the original Darkstorm's mood, so we are just changing the group's atmosphere. "For strange reasons, our 'mind' conversation turned out to be funny," Joshua said. "...yet I am touched by Layla's and Kaz's reconciliation." Darkstorm:(Origin) I do not trust Kaz Jack: Darkstorm, why not? You've seen Layla being reformed. Now you've seen the same with Kaz. Both Layla & Kaz have been good now. Darkstorm(Origin): Layla is more flirtatious Layla: (blushes in embarrassment) I have a bit of an Aphrodite problem. Joshua scoffed. "Leave him be, Jack. In reality, how can he trust Kaz and Layla who have changed if he cannot even trust me who offers help for you and your comrades without any motive behind my back?" He crossed his arms. "Let him walk his own path. It will be his responsibility alone, don't you think?" Jack: ... Oh I suppose your right. Layna: Speaking of love, Layla. What would Neo Rey react to your reformation, Layla? Layla: I am completely unsure now that you mention it. Josh: He is an android—he probably won't care. If he joins us, his systems will be terminated by Dr. EggRey. "EggRey...? Who is this being you speak of?" Joshua asked. Josh: Oh, he's a mad scientist facilitating the attacks in Parallel Antiquus. "I see," he confirmed. Darkstorm:(Origin) And still quite the pain Layla: Listen, I want to make amends with all of Planet Mobius & the Ancient World of Planet Antiquus. Maybe you can all teach me how to become a hero. Jack: Are you sure? It could be very difficult. Layla: Pretty please? Patricia: Oh ok. We can help you train into becoming a hero. After all, you did say please. Layla: Yeah... Josh: (crosses arms) However, there is a great risk in becoming a heroine. Layla: And what would that be? Josh: You will be under a process of mind-straining hardships and life-risking situations. Are you prepared for the pain this choice will bring you? Can you imagine how heavy your hands will be when carrying the burden of being a hero? There are many who cannot carry such a weight... Yet being one will shape you into a firm and strong soul. But I ask you: what are you fighting for? One cannot be a hero without a purpose. That reminds me; I have not asked Jack and Patricia with this. I entreat you—Jack, Patricia, Layla, and Layna—I need your answers. Darkstorm (Avr) pushes the origin Darkstorm to Layla causing an accidental kiss Darkstorm:(Origin, blushes) Darkstorm:(Avr) How about my origin self takes Layla as his Apprentice. Darkstorm:(Origin) Fine Jack: Patricia & I already have a purpose, to stop all of evil, especially EggPlankton & Eggman from taking over Mobius. Patricia: We protect our home planet from evil tyranny. Layna: Same with me. Layla: (blushes a bit, while keeping under control after that kiss from Darkstorm Origin) Me too, only this time to redeem myself & right the wrongs I've caused in the past. Josh: I understand your resolve. However, you cannot stop ALL evil, because it already exists in life before we are born. Will you still stand for your belief even if it costs you your life? Darkstorm:(AVR) It's settled then, Layla is my origin's self's apprentice and the rest of use handle the bigger issues Joshua smiled. "We shall surely do so." Layla: Yes, we're sure about all this, Josh. Josh: I see. You are really determined to be a heroine, after all. We Antiquians of the parallel realm shall support you in your heroic endeavor. Darkstorm:(Origin) Hmmmm Joshua cleared his throat. Darkstorm:(AVR) Somthing up? "I still get the feeling that he does not approve the idea of having Layla as an apprentice." Josh: I have an alternative option. How about I find a companion to take her as sidekick? "How about you?" Joshua asked. Josh: I have two sidekicks already. "Oh... I presume that your hands are tied." Josh: Exactly... Darkstorm:(avr) I see this as a challenge for my alternate self, to learn to trust others Jack: I do have a question? Who will be taking Layla as her sidekick? Patricia: (sighs) I'll do it. Since Layla & I are the closest together over the years. Jack, you had taken me in as your sidekick, but it's time that you & I will realise that were more than hero & sidekick, were partners working together. And now it's time I help Layla rekindle friendships with everyone. Jack: Oh I see your point. If you wish to do so, then good luck. Layna: Isn't this exciting, Layla? Your gonna be great friends with Patricia? Layla: Thanks Layna. I'll try my best. Category:Roleplays